DragonballZ: Bardock, The Lone Survivor FINISHED
by trunks1138
Summary: Bardock survives Frieza's attack in space, and decides to take revenge for the deaths of all the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. But what he doesn't expect is that revenge leads him down a dangerous road, one with hard battles and decisions, can he survive? R
1. Chapter 1: Change Of Fate

Dragon Ball Z: Bardock, The Lone Saiyan

Dragon Ball Z: Bardock, The Lone Survivor

Chapter One: Change Of Fate

Bardock quickly punched through one of Frieza's henchmen. He then blasted another one away at a safe distance, when about 40 jumped on him. He was stuck, but quickly made an energy ball fly from his hand, killing the 40. He then jumped though space, and kicked a grunt in the gut. He was at a much closer distance than before. Frieza slowly rose from the top of his spaceship, sitting in a seat. He was smiling directly at Bardock.

Bardock chuckled and said, "That's it face the music."

Bardock then continued, "Don't be afraid of him men, I'd rather be a free man of my grave than living as his puppet, or his slave."

Bardock then paused and listened to the agreeing soldiers.

"Come on! Let's get to it." Bardock taunted.

Frieza's soldiers were still yelling, agreeing with the Saiyan Bardock. Frieza made a small ball of energy floating a top a finger.

"That's it. Now we're talking." Bardock yelled.

Bardock then made an energy ball from his hand, and launched it at the tyrant. It spiraled through space, about to hit Frieza. Then, the small ball Frieza wielded turned larger, and Bardock's ball hit the giant ball. Frieza then chuckled menacingly.

"What? No way!" Bardock yelled.

Frieza's ball moved closer and closer, and Bardock floated there, too surprised to move. But then, he realized that he had to survive to change the future. He quickly mustered all his strength left, and mixed it will his hate for Frieza. He launched the beam, and it created a small hole in Frieza's ball. He stood behind his beam, as the giant energy ball went over him. He had barely survived. He heard screams behind him. He looked and saw Planet Vegeta become engulfed in the ball's massive dose of energy. Bardock was running low on energy, so he quickly lowered his power level. He noticed Frieza go back inside his ship. He quickly flew over to it, and cut a small hole using an energy blast. He slipped inside, and sealed the hole back up. He was in a long hallway now. He quickly entered a room for storage, and it was pitch black. He made a small ball of energy so he could see, and noticed crates full of equipment. He quickly pulled a small towel from a nearby crate and wiped the blood on him. He then looked through the crates, finding a green Saiyan armor, blue pants like the ripped ones he wore, new Saiyan boots, and a Scouter. He changed into them, and sat in a corner. He let his energy ball decrease, and it was again dark.

_How could all this happen so fast? Every Saiyan is now dead. I can't stop Frieza._ Bardock though.

Then he remembered a Saiyan's battle power increases after near fatal injuries. He decided he would rest here, and then figure out a way to heal his cuts and wounds.

"First, I'll rest, then I'll figure out a way to take out Frieza." Bardock said quietly to himself.

He then fell asleep, although his mind was still racing.


	2. Chapter 2: Exploration

Chapter Two: Exploration

Chapter Two: Exploration

Bardock awoke from a jolt from the next room. He quickly stood up, an energy ball in his hands. He looked around quickly, and shook it off. He used the energy ball as a light again, and used his Scouter to see if anyone was outside. There were no power levels, so he pushed the door open. He noticed a room across the hall labeled, "MEDICAL FACILITY". Bardock quickly opened the door to the room, and saw a Rejuvenation Chamber in the room along with about 50 cabinets. He opened one of the cabinets and found a small liquid labeled, "REJUVENATION DRINK". He popped it open and drank it, and gritted his teeth in pain as it healed everyone scratch on his body. He left the room with about 4 Rejuvenation Drinks in his pockets.

Bardock was walking down the hall when he saw an alien in green. He backed up against the wall, and snuck up behind the guard. The guard turned around, and Bardock swung a fist. It hit the guard right in the jaw, knocking it out. Bardock then dragged the knocked out body back to the storage room. The Saiyan proceeded to walk down the hall when he heard a voice. He quickly hid behind a crate and listened.

"Yeah, I hear Frieza's going to make Vegeta Jr. his "lackey". I kind of feel sorry for the kid." One of the guards said.

"Good thing he survived, he might be able to stop Frieza." The other guard said.

"Yeah right, I'm glad that I'm still alive. Did you see what he did to all of his loyal troops? They're gone with the rest of the Saiyans." The other guard said.

"No, Cooler's crew reported here that they saw a Saiyan pod. They should have blasted the damn thing." The other guard replied.

"Yeah, blown it up till nothing was there." The other guard said chuckling.

Bardock charged out, and the two guards turned around. He jumped in the air, and swung a sideways kick. He hit one of the guards in the face, and then jumped behind the other guard. He grabbed him by the throat and forced him against the wall.

"Where is Frieza's headquarters?" Bardock asked.

"You'll be dead in seconds. There's at least 300 guards on this ship." The guard said.

"Did you see what I did out there? I'll take out 300 easy." Bardock said quickly.

"You might, but Frieza has Zarbon and Dodoria on his side." The guard said.

"I'll take care of Dodoria first, then that pretty boy Zarbon." Bardock said.

"You'll die, and we're landing on Planet Keen soon, and there'll be a search." The guard said.

Bardock then cracked the guard's neck and placed him in a nearby storage room.

_Why are there so many storage units? Are they preparing for something?_ Bardock asked himself.

Then Bardock heard someone talking on the other side of the door. He listened and heard Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Where are those two? I swear they are dead weight to Lord Frieza." Zarbon said.

"He'll kill them in a second if he wants to, let's check the storage room." Dodoria said, opening the door.

Bardock quickly jumped and flattened himself to blend in with the ceiling. Zarbon then put a finger on his Scouter.

"Forget it, Lord Frieza wants us to check around. Apparently there's an intruder. I suggest that we don't ignore his wishes." Zarbon said.

Dodoria punched the wall, which shook the ceiling.

"Let's just get it over with." Dodoria said.

Dodoria closed the door again, and Bardock hopped back on the ground. He couldn't afford to run into them. If he snuck around and took out a few guards he might be able to pose a threat against Zarbon and Dodoria, but he still had to go through Frieza himself. The thought shook him up. Then he remembered Fasha and Tora, how they were both slaughtered, not to mention the rest of his team. He punched the wall, and the room shook. How could he have let that happen? And what if Cooler went after that Saiyan space pod? What if he got his son? And what if Vegeta became as loyal as Zarbon and Dodoria?

_I doubt I'll have the guts to take down one of my kind. Vegeta and I are the last of Planet Vegeta._ Bardock thought.

Bardock then remembered how his other son had gone with Vegeta, along with Nappa. Maybe they could help him in a way. Bardock shook his head and exited the room. He quickly walked down the hall, and away from all the painful memories.


	3. Chapter 3: Narrow Escape

Chapter 3: Narrow Escape

Chapter 3: Narrow Escape

Not even Bardock could predict what was about to unfold after a few seconds from when he walked away from the memories he saw a group of guards coming down the opposite hall. He knew he could take them, but if he made any holes in the wall, he would be caught in a few minutes. He decided he would have to defeat them in close combat only. He quickly shot a small energy ball about the size of his fist at the guards, and they dodged it. While they were distracted, he quickly charged and slammed his knee into a guard's chest. He then swung a fist and knocked that guard out. He quickly bounced off the wall, but felt someone grab his right leg. The guard that grabbed him flung him again the wall, and turned him around. The guard was now holding him.

"Go ahead everyone, take a few shots." The guard said.

The guards then punched Bardock multiple times in the chest, making him heave for breath. Just when he was out he looked at on of the guards in the eye.

"Go to hell." Bardock said.

Bardock then used his legs to flip the guard in front of him behind him, knocking the guard behind him out. Bardock jumped in the air, and bounced off the ceiling. He placed his foot into a guard's head, and then cracked it. He didn't know what to do with the bodies, so he just dragged a few through the hallways and left them as trails to a red heron. The Saiyan then walked into another room, although he had made a wrong turn somewhere. He realized he was in the briefing room, and a large screen occupied most of it. There was Zarbon and Dodoria, looking at the screen and on the screen was the tyrant, Frieza. Bardock clenched his fist, but decided to duck behind a counter. He guessed the room also served as a lounge of some sort. He peeked at the screen, and listened closely to here what Frieza was saying.

"We do in fact have an intruder on this deck, Appule reported that there are numerous bodies scattered around, but they don't lead to a distinct trail. Might I ask why this "intruder" hasn't been taken care of?" Frieza asked.

Even though he was in his First Form, Bardock could tell Dodoria was scared. Zarbon held his stance and looked the image of Frieza right in the face.

"I assure you Lord Frieza that this intruder shall be stopped by the next time you call. If any sights of him are found I will tell you immediately." Zarbon said quickly.

"Thank you Zarbon, and I hope this intruder doesn't cause another disturbance. Who knows what might happen?" Frieza said, then the message ended.

"DAMN!" Zarbon yelled.

"What we can surely take care of an in intruder." Dodoria said.

"Yes, but this ship is enormous, and is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Zarbon said.

"Then let's blast the needle." Dodoria suggested.

Bardock then remembered how he was almost killed by Dodoria's blast, and he clenched his fists. He got mad, which made his power level go up just a bit. Zarbon's Scouter blinked. He looked near the counter.

"Perhaps the needle is closer than it appears." Zarbon said.

Dodoria and Zarbon each took a side of the counter, and in one more step would see Bardock. Bardock though quickly, and being trapped, it took about a second for him to fire two ki blasts and the two henchmen. The blasts were about to hit them in the face, but Bardock made them explode, blinding them. Zarbon fell to his knees, and Dodoria fell flat on the ground. Bardock would have said a prayer, but then about 5 soldiers came in. He quickly dived into them, and ran down the hall, ki blasts flying past him.


	4. Chapter 4: All Out Attack

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: All Out Attack

Bardock jumped into the nearest room, a blast just missing his heel. He quickly punched open a ceiling panel, and jumped in. He lowered his power level to about 10 and waited. About 5 guards came running in, punching at thin air. Bardock desperately held back a chuckle.

"I guess he's gone." A guard said.

"You idiots. He's hiding somewhere. Find him quickly!" Zarbon yelled.

The 5 guards stayed looking around the room, and Dodoria and Zarbon were talking.

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Zarbon asked.

"No, but I could see a scar and a red bandana. I think it might be that Saiyan Bardock. I could have sworn I had killed him with my blast." Dodoria stated.

"Well let's hope his power level hasn't raised too high. Frieza spoke of a legendary Super Saiyan." Zarbon said.

They let about 10 minutes later, and Bardock hopped down from the ceiling panel. He then sat down in a corner, and almost completely gave up.

"There's no way I'll be able to avenge them." Bardock said to himself.

Bardock then remembered seeing his baby son, Kakarot. Bardock closed his eyes to savor the picture, and when he opened them, he was looking into his son's eyes. The one that he saw standing on the blue grass with the green seas, the one that turned into Frieza.

"Son?" Bardock asked.

"You can defeat Frieza. You can avenge your comrades. I don't have to defeat this tyrant if you can do it father." Kakarot said.

"But what about his goons?" Bardock asked.

"They'll be dealt with, but it's up to you if they are defeated right here and now." Kakarot said.

Bardock blinked, and was looking back at the room. He stood back up, and clenched his fist. He could do this, and he wouldn't let anyone stop him.

"We're landing on Keen pretty soon. Cooler's a pretty good way behind us." A guard said.

"Yeah, but he'll be here soon enough." Another guard said.

The door behind guard one blasted open, and hit him in the back, sending him into a wall. The second guard turned around, and Bardock rammed his fist into his chest. He then punched him across the face. Bardock looked to his left, where 2 guards looked at him in horror.

"Come get some." Bardock said.

Bardock charged, and shot two energy blasts. He then punched both of the guards one in the face, and another in the chest. They fell to the floor gasping for breath. 9 more guards came at him, but he quickly dodged a punch and swung one of the guards into the others.

"Rookies." Bardock mumbled.

About 10 more rushed him, and forced him against the wall. He quickly used an energy shield, knocking them all away. He quickly charged into another guard, and smashed his face against the wall. Then, 5 more guards appeared in front of him.

"Blast him!" one of them yelled.

"No! You'll blow the whole ship up!" a voice said.

Bardock stopped, and looked through the crowd of soldiers. He saw Zarbon and Dodoria standing there, smiling.

"A bit afraid Saiyan?" Zarbon asked.

Dodoria chuckled.

"Guards go tell Frieza the intruder has been taken care of. Dodoria if you don't mind." Zarbon said.

Dodoria smiled, "Not at all."

Then the pink alien charged.


	5. Chapter 5: Bardock And Dodoria

Chapter Five: Bardock and Dodoria

Dodoria appeared in front of Bardock, and Bardock tried to jump to the side. The alien stuck his arm out, and pinned the Saiyan to the wall.

"I'll make sure there's nothing left of you this time around." Dodoria said.

Dodoria then attempted to snap Bardock's neck, and Bardock tried to get some air. He quickly raised his knee into Dodoria's stomach, and Dodoria grabbed it in pain. Bardock then swung a right hook, followed by a left. Dodoria flipped backwards, but quickly landed on his feet. He wiped a smear of blood from his face, and charged again. Bardock quickly stuck out and arm, and tossed Dodoria through the wall, into the lounge.

Bardock slid Dodoria on the table, and foot splattered all over the alien. Dodoria quickly wiped his face, but Bardock punched it, and Dodoria fell off the table. Guards were about to get into the brawl, but Zarbon stopped them. The guards and Zarbon then had the luxury of following the fight and watch it unfold.

Dodoria slammed Bardock's head into a table, and then kicked him into a wall. Bardock bounced off of it, and Dodoria used an uppercut to knock Bardock into the ceiling. Bardock landed on the next floor, and Dodoria flew up, pinning Bardock onto the next ceiling.

"Have you had enough monkey?" Dodoria asked.

Dodoria then pulled on Bardock's tail, and ripped it clean off. Bardock bit his fingers to hold back the pain, but Dodoria smashed a pink fist into his face. Bardock did flew to the left, and hit against the wall. Luckily, Dodoria charged, but as Bardock fell to the floor the alien went through the wall. Zarbon chuckled, and Bardock got on his knees.

"Come you waste of space!" Bardock said.

Dodoria charged back in, and threw some punches. Bardock dodged most of them, and then put Dodoria in a headlock.

"Does that hurt? No? Well then how about this?" Bardock asked.

Bardock then flipped Dodoria over him, and jammed his foot into Dodoria's chest. Dodoria gasped for air, but Bardock then kicked him into the next room like a soccer ball.

Dodoria quickly recovered, but Bardock came running after him and blasted him in the chest. While Dodoria was stunned, Bardock slammed Dodoria into the floor, knocking him down into the previous level. Bardock quickly punched Dodoria in the head, then the chest, then the leg, then a kick across the face. Dodoria fell to the ground as blood flew from his mouth.

"Honestly Dodoria. I have no idea how you even managed to incapacitate me earlier. I easily beat you this time. And to think you would be a worthy opponent. I'll just end this little "tussle" quickly for your sake." Bardock said.

"You stupid Saiyan! Frieza will kill you in a single stroke. Strike that, Frieza will **destroy **you!" Dodoria said.

Bardock picked Dodoria up, and jumped behind him. He put Dodoria's head between his arms. But Dodoria looked helplessly in front of him. He was looking at Zarbon.

"Please Zarbon! Please stop him!" Dodoria yelled.

Zarbon looked at his comrade, then at Bardock.

"I will, but sorry that it had to come to this." Zarbon said.

"What? Please!" Dodoria yelled.

There was then a snap, and the guards looked and saw Dodoria's head turned 180 degrees.

The guards looked at Bardock, but he charged up his energy and then asked, "Who's next?"


	6. Chapter 6: One Man Army

Chapter 6: One Man Army

Sweat came from Bardock's face. The fight with Dabura had taken a toll on his body, and having his tail ripped off was beginning to hurt. He decided against using his med-kit to repair himself, because he wanted to save those till he fought Zarbon, and then Frieza.

"Well Zarbon, it looks like Dodoria's down. Now come on and show me what you got." Bardock said.

Zarbon looked at Bardock, and then tossed a guard at him. Bardock quickly punched the guard in the face a few times, and he fell.

"You Zarbon." Bardock said.

The Saiyan pointed and a small ball of energy shot from it. Zarbon tossed a guard at it, and the guard was turned into nothing.

"Face me you pretty boy!" Bardock yelled.

Zarbon told the rest of the 6 guards to get Bardock.

The first charged right at Bardock, and the Saiyan pushed his fist into the enemy's face, killing the guard instantly. The other 5 went around him, and got some hits in. Bardock grasped his lungs in pain, and the guards chuckled.

"You're still weak." One of the guards said.

Bardock then smiled at that guard and blasted him away. The Saiyan then charged up, and his energy levels were moving up fast. The guards fell to the ground at the awesome power, and were incinerated by it.

With all the guards down Bardock put his eyes on Zarbon.

"It's just down to me and you." Bardock said.

Zarbon smiled and said, "Bardock. You have proven to be somewhat of a _problem._"

"I'm not a problem, I'm a Saiyan. A Saiyan that can put aside his pride, and fight head-on." Bardock said.

"Is that so? Then come on! Hit me!" Zarbon said.

Bardock charged and swung at Zarbon, the pretty boy simply moved around and dodged all of his punches. Bardock jumped back, and fired a blast. Zarbon sidestepped the blast, and kicked Bardock to the ground. He then pushed his foot into Bardock's back. Bardock groaned in pain.

"Ah!" Bardock said as Zarbon kicked him in the side.

"You are such a weakling. But Frieza would like a somewhat strong servant now that Dodoria is gone. How about it?" Zarbon asked.

"You're right." Bardock said.

Zarbon took his foot off of Bardock, and the Saiyan grabbed it, flinging Zarbon halfway across the room.

Bardock got back on his feet, but Zarbon was already behind him and put his in a headlock.

"Dodoria couldn't get out of this, what about you?" Zarbon asked.

Bardock fell to his knees, but summoned the strength to kick Zarbon right in the face, knocking out some teeth.

"MY FACE! YOU RUINED MY FACE!" Zarbon said.

Bardock chuckled.

"It wasn't that good-looking to begin with. I think it is an improvement!" Bardock said.

"You will pay Saiyan. Witness my true form!" Zarbon said.

Zarbon grew muscle and his face changed to a hideous monster. His Scouter snapped, and Bardock took a step back.

Bardock still refused defeat, and said, "Now wonder you hide that face!"

Zarbon just chuckled and charged, as Bardock got slammed into the wall.


	7. Chapter 7: Bardock And The Beast

Chapter Seven: Bardock And The Beast

Bardock fell from the wall, and an uppercut by Zarbon planted him right back into it. Bardock felt fresh blood fall slowly from his mouth, and drip off his chin. Zarbon could be a threat. Bardock would have to watch his footing and not mess up. If he made the smallest mistake, Zarbon could easily get the upper hand.

Bardock finally fell to the floor, and Zarbon continued to jump on his back. The Saiyan felt like a whole planet had fallen on him, and his spine felt it too. Bardock quickly pushed his feet against the wall, sliding from under Zarbon's foot. The Saiyan put a hand up, and aimed at Zarbon's head.

"Say hi to Dodoria for me!" Bardock exclaimed.

He launched a semi-powerful blast, making Zarbon fly through the wall, and landing in the next room. Bardock could feel his power rising, but he hid it just in case Zarbon had a stronger side he was hiding.

"Is that all you got?" Zarbon asked.

Zarbon burst through the hole in the wall, and tried to tackle Bardock to the ground. Bardock jumped out of the way just in time, barely avoiding the beast. Zarbon landed on his knees, and Bardock slammed Zarbon into the wall.

"Tell me where Frieza is and maybe I'll let you live!" Bardock yelled while interrogating the alien.

"Never!" Zarbon replied.

"Going to change your mind?"

"Never!"

Bardock threw Zarbon onto the floor, and blood came from Zarbon's mouth. This guy just wouldn't give up.

"Are you ever going to give up?" Zarbon asked.

"Never." Bardock replied.

Bardock came at Zarbon with a burst of energy on his fist, and when the punch connected, Zarbon's face looked like it had been bashed in. A few sharp teeth were missing from Zarbon's mouth, but Bardock considered it a major improvement.

Zarbon must have read Bardock's thought, because he charged, and a right hook hit Bardock in the chest, followed by a few yells and even more powerful punches. Bardock's ribs were on fire, but he couldn't let it show. He grabbed the next punched, and twisted Zarbon's arm. The monster gasped in pain, and begged for Bardock to let go.

Bardock slammed a few punches in with his free hand, and then grabbed harder on the arm.

"Consider this payback for the tail." Bardock said.

Bardock tore Zarbon's left arm out of its socket, and then kicked the armless freak across the room.

"Here, you can have it back." Bardock said, tossing Zarbon his arm back.

Blood was covering the area near Zarbon. Even if he could still fight, there was too much blood lost. Everything was even dizzier than before, and Bardock was just standing there, a bit of his own blood on him, and some of Zarbon's own.

"You're crazy!" Zarbon yelled.

Bardock smiled and said, "No, I'm just ruthless. That's a reason why Frieza hired us. We were the strongest, but we were attacked without knowing, this is for all my fellow friends who died these past few days.

Bardock charged at Zarbon, but was met with a blast that used the rest of Zarbon's power. Bardock flew back, and slowly lost consciousness. He knew he had won, but right now, he wanted to sleep, which he did.

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank everyone again, because it is so nice that people are actually eager to read my work. I hope this chapter does its justice well, and I'll try and get a new one up soon, it being a week, or a few days. And I'm going to state a few things.

Bardock will turn Super Saiyan, no worries there.

This fanfiction is going to last at least 12 chapters, don't think it will just end after Frieza dies, because if you read back, Planet Keen is coming up, and a few surprises will await there.

And here's a question for the fans.

Would you like the Ginyu force to be included in later chapters?

I was wondering because I was going to include them and an extended chapter so Bardock could fight them. Please post what you think, and I'll be able to decide from that.

Thanks again, and keep on reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Metting Of The Minds

Chapter Eight: Meeting Of The Minds

The Saiyan awoke, but apparently someone was dragging him across the ground. He looked at his hands and found no blood he guessed that he was being taken to Frieza. The sicko probably wanted to mess his face up by himself. The person dragging him had a power level smaller than his, so a second later he got out of the guard's grasp and punched him across the face. Bardock's power had grown since he killed Zarbon, but he was still a good way to even taking on Frieza's own.. Bardock quickly ran to the end of the hall, and saw a giant screen. A second later, Frieza's face appeared on it.

"Bardock? Oh, how long I have been waiting for this moment." Frieza said.

"Just shut up, I'm going to take you down soon enough." Bardock said.

"I know the journey you have taken. You managed to avoid my energy ball that destroyed Vegeta, but never will you be able to defeat me. Especially with that power level!" Frieza said.

"We'll see soon enough." Bardock said.

"You want a piece of me? Well then step into the door on your left, and meet your destiny." Frieza said.

Bardock was sure that he couldn't take Frieza, but now was the time that Frieza wanted him. It was probably a trap, or Frieza had a strong blast waiting for Bardock. The Saiyan quickly blew up the screen, followed by blowing up the rest of the cameras. He breathed in deeply, and prepared for the fight of his life with Frieza.

What he got was still the fight of his life, except when the left door slid open, he looked around and saw The Ginyu Force, all posed and ready to fight. Behind them, Frieza was sitting in his hover-chair, grinning. Bardock launched a blast, but Frieza put a shield on, and absorbed the blast.

"Now Bardock. After you mess around with the Ginyu Force you can come and take me out. That is, if you survive that long." Frieza said.

"Come and fight me yourself!" Bardock exclaimed.

The two looked each other right in the eye, exchanging taunts to themselves, but it was like they could read minds.

The silence was broken as Captain Ginyu, the lead of the Ginyu Force unbroken the pose formation, and pointed at Bardock.

"ATTACK!" Ginyu yelled.

Bardock got into a fighting stance, and prepared to take on all _five_ of the Ginyu Force. It was nearly suicide, but Bardock believe he could do it. And if he killed at least one of them, he would become stronger.

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to finish a new chapter, school started up again, and I don't get a lot of time. Sorry this one is short too, but hopefully it will keep you wanting more. The next chapter will be a full-fledged fight. But you'll have to wait at least a week or more for me to get that one up, because I'll be working on a new chapter for my other Fanfic, "Dragonball Z: Return From Hell". Hopefully you enjoy this, and stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9: Ounce of Life

Chapter Nine: Ounce Of Life

The first one to make it to Bardock was Jeice, but Bardock managed to side step and flip him over on his back. The next was Guldo, who Bardock quickly hit in the face, and then smacked against the wall. Guldo fell to the ground, and then flipped back up.

"Is that all you got?" Guldo asked.

"We'll see." Bardock said.

Guldo then used his telekinesis, and sent a force at Bardock. It pushed the Saiyan against the wall, and while Guldo still used it Jeice got back up and used some punches to damage Bardock's ribs.

"That was quick. And to think I thought you would be a challenge after killing Zarbon and Dodoria." Ginyu said.

Bardock looked Ginyu in the eye, and quickly hit Jeice in the ribs, slamming his red face into a wall. He then took Jeice about to break his neck.

"My fight is with Frieza Ginyu! Not you! Turn back and I'll let your team live, that includes you!" Bardock yelled as Jeice struggled to get free.

"Don't you get it? You can't be all of us, no matter how hard you try!" Ginyu yelled.

"My power can go beyond what it is now. When I kill Jeice, I'll become even more powerful."

"Let me go!" Jeice yelled.

"Shut up!" Bardock yelled back.

"You'll never be as tough as my whole force!" Ginyu yelled.

"Watch this!"

Bardock acted like he was about to twist Jeice's neck, which made Guldo freeze. Bardock then swung Jeice at him, and launched a blast, hitting the two to the ground, knocking them out. He then charged after Ginyu, only to be broadsided and held to the ground by Recoome.

"Now you die!" Recoome yelled.

Bardock struggled to get free from Recoome, but the member of the Ginyu Force quickly used his energy to make a shield, which hit Bardock's body with energy. The Saiyan managed to push the energy deprived Recoome off of him, and planted a solid foot in his face. Recoome fell to the ground, only to get back up, wiping the blood from his lips. Now Burter, Recoome, and Captain Ginyu surrounded him.

"Ready to give yet?" Burter asked.

Bardock spit near the ground where the alien stood then said, "Die!"

Bardock then charged, slamming an energy-powered fist into Burter's face. Recoome turned to punch him, but Bardock blasted him in the face. Ginyu charged, but Burter was flung at him.

The Saiyan stood there, blood coming from numerous wounds, and finally he noticed the window. If he broke that, they would fly into space, and he could blast them into the nearest plan.

Then Ginyu hit him into the wall, and he reached for Ginyu's throat. Ginyu slammed his knee into Bardock's ribs repeatedly, until Bardock had blood come from his mouth.

"I knew it, you Saiyans were always weak!" Ginyu said.

Recoome and Burter came, punching Bardock even more times, until the Saiyan fell loose from Ginyu's grip, and puked on the floor.

"Clean it up with his face." Ginyu said, about to walk away.

"Right sir." Burter said.

Then, Bardock stood to his feet, and blasted the window. He grabbed onto a pipe, and noticed everyone get sucked near it. Guldo and Jeice's bodies flew right out, and then Reccome. Ginyu and Burter held on, until at last, Burter was sucked out, with Ginyu holding on. The blast shields then covered the windows, and he approached Bardock.

"Nice try Saiyan. But now, you are in a very much weakened state. You are helpless, no back up is coming!" Ginyu said, preparing to finish Bardock.

Then Bardock shot a hand up, and it went right through Ginyu's gut, injuring him mortally. Bardock then smiled right into his face, and drank a healing drink with his free hand.

"See you in hell." Bardock said.

"Good luck with Frieza, Saiyan! He'll be 10x harder than my whole team!" Ginyu yelled.

Bardock then let the blast go, making energy pour from Ginyu's wounds. He then fell to the ground, with Bardock standing, victorious. He tightened his head band, and crushed Ginyu's Scouter under his feet. He then wiped the blood from his face, and took a small messenger from Ginyu's belt.

"Frieza, your mine." Bardock said with no emotion as he wandered back into the hallways, trying to get back to Frieza's room.

Then, a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Good luck Saiyan!" Frieza yelled.


	10. Chapter 10: Showdown

Chapter Ten: Showdown

Bardock had finally made his way back to the hallway right outside of Frieza's room. He went to open the door, but realized that it was locked. Frieza had locked the door on him? That must mean that he was afraid, however Bardock quickly pushed it aside. This would be a tough battle, so he quickly drank another healing drink, and gasped in pain as the drink stitched his wounds up, and almost threw up when the hole in his side reattached itself together.

Now, he was ready. He quickly took out the communicator he had found, and decided to give Frieza one last chance.

"Frieza, if you stop now, I'll kill you quickly. There will be no pain. I can end it just like that. However, if you don't stop right now, and I get through this door, I'll torture you. I'll rip out all your limbs, and then feed your own blood to you. So stop now, and ensure you don't feel this pain." Bardock stated.

"Bardock, Bardock, Bardock. When will you ever learn? You CAN'T kill me. I've had years and years of training, and, I'm superior in every way. No matter how hard you try, you can't take me. And let me let you in on a little secret. This form I take now, is my WEAKEST. Even if you can defeat me now, I'll be stronger than you no matter what the circumstances are." Frieza yelled.

Bardock froze. Frieza had to be bluffing. Bardock was prepared to fight this form, but with these other ones being mentioned, well, Bardock didn't know if he could keep up with Frieza. The first form could definitely be handled, but once he transformed, Bardock had no chance. He would have to stop him from transforming.

"Frieza. This is your last chance." Bardock said.

"No thanks Saiyan, though I do appreciate you asking. Come on in Bardock." Frieza stated.

The doors opened, and Bardock could see Frieza in his throne, floating in the air. His room was large, at least 30 feet tall, and 90 feet long. This was a perfect place to get close, and then beat the crap out of him. Frieza smiled right at Bardock, and then tossed an energy disc at him. Bardock was expecting a cheap attack, and quickly made a small shield in front of him, and the energy disc burned out upon contact.

"An energy shield? Fight like a true warrior!" Bardock yelled at the tyrant.

"Oh alright. Only if it'll get you out of here quicker." Frieza said.

The tyrant hopped out of his throne, did three front flips mid air, and landed right in front of Bardock. Bardock was going to use a wild haymaker, but Frieza quickly used an uppercut, and then a solid punch to the gut. With the wind knocked out of him, Bardock had to gasp for air, but Frieza just gave him a left hook, and then nearly broke his jaw with another uppercut.

Bardock hit the ground, hard, and got back on his feet. He wiped the blood already coming from his mouth away, and then flew right at Frieza, and used a head butt right on Frieza's stomach. The tyrant grabbed his stomach, but Bardock didn't wait. He unleashed a flurry of punches that even Frieza would feel. Before Frieza could even counter attack, Bardock used a blast flurry to hurt Frieza even more. Frieza jumped back to avoid another punch, and then forced Bardock into a wall.

"That actually hurt Saiyan. Well done. However, now that you've really pissed me off, I'm going to just transform into my final form. Good luck Bardock." Frieza said.

The first thing Bardock did was jump out of the hole in the wall, and then tossed random blasts of energy at Frieza. Frieza just laughed, and an orb of energy surrounded him. Bardock witnessed Frieza transform through his second and third forms in a second. The second on appeared to have horns, and the third gave him a long head. There was a bright flash, and the energy from the transformation nearly blasted Bardock into nothingness. When Bardock blinked his eyes, he saw the new Frieza. He was still short, but now had a round head, and a tail that looked deadly.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Frieza said.

Bardock would show that he wasn't afraid. He charged right at Frieza, and threw a wild punch. Frieza caught it, and then twisted his arm. Bardock watched as the bone popped out, and watched as his blood flew on Frieza's face.

Frieza licked it, and said, "I love the taste of fear."

He then grabbed Bardock's throat with his tail, and began to choke him. Bardock quickly made a small energy like dagger, and tried to slice off his tail. Frieza ignored it, and kicked Bardock away, and then threw an energy disc at him. Bardock vaulted over it, but a second later Frieza was in front of him, and forced his hand through Bardock's stomach. Frieza smiled, and then tossed Bardock to the ground.

"You tried Bardock, but in the end you failed. You should know yourself that you're going to die. The hole in your stomach will kill you in a minute, take it or leave it. I killed your whole race in a matter of seconds. There are a few others out there, such as your son, Raditz, Prince Vegeta, and Nappa. Soon I'll hunt them down though, and kill them. Just like how my men killed your squad. How does that make you feel Bardock?" Frieza asked.

Bardock quickly uncapped a healing drink, and drank a bit of it, but not before Frieza kicked it away. He drank enough that the hole in his stomach healed up a bit, but he was still bleeding out.

"Answer me you no good monkey! ANSWER ME!" Frieza yelled.

Frieza then kicked Bardock in the face, making him fly threw the air, and hit the ceiling. He then fell to the ground, and Frieza kicked him a few more times. Frieza then aimed a finger at him, and prepared to fire a beam of energy that would kill him easily.

"Answer me and I'll aim for the head. How does that make you feel?" Frieza yelled.

Bardock quickly stood up, and, in one moment, unleashed all his power into a single kick. The kick hit Frieza so hard that it felt like he was on fire, and when he stood up, Bardock was looking right at him, and it was scaring him.

"You're going to die right here, right now, for all the lives you've destroyed!" Bardock yelled.

Frieza doubted it, but that kick was extremely powerful. What was going on here? Bardock smiled, and his hair turned gold, and flew in the air, and then became spiked.

"Frieza, your worst nightmare has come true. I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" Bardock yelled.

Bardock then charged towards the frozen Frieza, and prepared to finish this once and for all.

That was when the ship crashed onto Planet Keen.


	11. Chapter 11: The Lone Survivor

Chapter Eleven: The Lone Survivor

Bardock's fist was about an inch away from Frieza's face, but the crash threw him away from Frieza, and into a wall. There were numerous explosions throughout the spaceship, some of which occurred just outside of Frieza's room. Frieza looked at Bardock (who had a metal pole stuck in his side), and laughed. He then decided not to wait around for the ship to explode, and flew out of a hole in the ceiling.

Frieza took a moment to look at Planet Keen. It had tons of mountains, and a few small lakes. Rivers filled the area also, and trees as dark green as the sky of Keen. Frieza looked around for his brother, but could not see him. He would have liked to have him around for back up, but that was when the explosion happened.

It was brilliant, with numerous shades of red and orange. It began at the engine of the spaceship, with a large explosion that nearly shattered Frieza's eardrums. The explosion flashed in Frieza's eyes, and he laughed maniacally. Not even a Saiyan like Bardock could survive that. Frieza remembered that he was a Super Saiyan, but what of it? He would be dead, or, even if he survived, nearly dead. Then Frieza would finish him off.

One final explosion occurred, sending pieces of the ship flying everywhere. Charred bodies were exploded into the air, and then fell to the ground. The spaceship was no more, and Frieza quickly landed near it to check to see if Bardock had managed to survive.

The tyrant actually managed to find the throne room (or what was left of it) and looked at the place was Bardock was. Now only a red bandana remained, but even that was ripped into pieces. Frieza had to be sure though, so he looked around a bit more. His throne was damaged beyond repair, and his screen where he broadcasted his messages was nothing more than a flaming pile of ash. Frieza wondered why the bandana remained, and how did it survive the fire. He got the answer, but not in the way he expected.

His head felt the pain first, and he felt blood come from the wound. He turned to see who had hit him, and saw none other than Bardock, with the metal pole in hand. Frieza fell down, and grabbed his head. Blood was gushing from it. Bardock's clothes were in tatters, but still his Saiyan Armor remained. His hair was still golden, but his aura was now a dim gold, and not a bright one. The place where the pole had entered was now gushing blood, but Bardock seemed to shake it off.

"How? How did **you **become a Super Saiyan?" Frieza asked.

"You really don't know why? You're clueless Frieza you always were. We Saiyans were better than you ten fold. You're scum. A worthless piece of trash, lower than dirt. When I realized this, I finally figured out what ticked you off most, being shown that you were lower than someone. So I remembered all the terrible things you did to us. I remembered Dodoria blasting me after I saw what was left of my team. You killed them Frieza, and now I'm going to kill you." Bardock said.

Bardock walked slowly towards Frieza, and quickly hit him in the face with the pipe. Some of Frieza's teeth flew from his mouth, and blood came from it. Bardock lifted Frieza to his feet, only to feel pain a second later. Frieza stuck his hands into the hole in Bardock, and blood gushed out. Bardock let Frieza go, and he took full advantage.

Frieza bashed Bardock in the head with a head butt, followed by a punch that nearly dislocated Bardock's jaw. The Saiyan was about to pass out, mostly due to the blood loss. The amount of pain Frieza was inflicting also contributed, but there was just so much blood.

Frieza was now just laughing, and beating whatever was left of Bardock to bits. A punch to the side made Bardock gasp, and a knee to his ribs (or what was left of them) made Bardock fall to his knees. Frieza quickly grabbed the metal pole, and hit Bardock in the head. The gold aura around Bardock was now gone. His hair was no longer golden, and he fell to the ground, hitting it hard with a thud. Frieza beat him a few more times, and all that came from Bardock was a groan.

"You think I'm lower than you? How wrong you are Saiyan!" Frieza said.

Bardock tried to stand up, but even his hands could not support him. Frieza merely kicked his hands, and pain shot threw them. The pain was unreal. In all his years as being Frieza's lackey, Bardock had never felt so much pain. He had to get up, he couldn't give up right now, after he had done so much.

Frieza kicked him one more time in the side, and Bardock passed out.

…

Cooler had come about 2 minutes later, and looked at the puddle of blood coming from under Bardock. Frieza was sitting next to the body, looking as if he was bored.

"I saw what you did to Planet Vegeta. Who do we use now to carry out our deeds?" Cooler asked.

"I believe Prince Vegeta and his troops are still alive. Perhaps they will be suitable." Frieza said.

"Who was this worthless Saiyan?"

"I sent Dodoria to kill his teammates. He was practically begging for mercy!"

"Well done brother. Perhaps father will be proud."

"Maybe. Is your squad nearby?"

"Yes. They have medical supplies. You look like you could patch yourself up."

"This Saiyan did nothing to me. It was the crash that did most of the damage."

Cooler and Frieza stood, and walked away from the wreck of the ship. When they were about 10 feet away, they felt an enormous power level rise to over a million, and then they looked at the corpse of Bardock. It was gone.

"FIND HIM!" Frieza yelled.

Cooler quickly flew to the skies, and looked around at the area. Frieza flew right above the ground, but could not find Bardock, and the power level was fading.

"Maybe it was just a discharge from the ship." Cooler stated.

"It must be. I cannot find anything." Frieza said.

Frieza waited for a reply from Cooler, but he must have been done. Frieza began to walk towards Cooler's ship, when Cooler's body fell right next to him. Blood was coming from Cooler's head, and his neck was twisted. Frieza quickly felt for a pulse, but found nothing. A sharp pain came from his stomach, and when he looked down, he noticed a hand, with a golden aura around it. Blood came from Frieza's wound, and the hand was soon soaked in it.

"Your brother shouldn't have come. Perhaps he would have been spared. Looks like you'll be following in his footsteps. This is for all the Saiyans you killed on Planet Vegeta." Bardock said.

Bardock charged an energy blast, and sent it through Frieza. Energy came from Frieza's eyes, and soon he imploded, turning into nothing but dust. Bardock looked towards the sky, and noticed that the sun was coming out from behind a nearby mountain on the Planet Keen. The area was soon illuminated by it. Bardock smiled, remembering the smiling faces on his teammates as they completed their last mission together. He remembered Kakarot, rolling in his crib, the one moment they had together. He would be safe. The great Saiyan Bardock let a tear loose, forgetting for once about all the Saiyans, but about how many worlds had been saved with the death of Frieza.

Bardock fell to the ground, but managed to sit up. He saw Cooler's men coming towards him, them yelling to bring backup. He only smiled, a grim smile. What would they hope to recover of Frieza? Dust particles? Cooler could maybe be saved, but he was probably dead. Bardock wanted to _sleep_. He was a tired Saiyan, and one that had many wounds that could not be healed with any amount of medicine.

Bardock got one vision before he died, and that was of Goku, as an adult, with a family around him. After that he smiled one last time, realizing that for once, he was happy. And so the Lone Survivor slept.


End file.
